Sebastian The Alley Cat
by kammy147
Summary: In the streets of London, the shadow of a certain black cat is brooding over the darkness... But Ciel happens to find that shadow very protective.  serious sounding summary FTW:D
1. The Encounter

**Sebastian the Alley Cat**

**-Chapter I-**

**The Encounter**

* * *

><p><strong>It<strong> was cold tonight. As usual, I was wandering in the streets, looking for some extra food perhaps. What kind of food? Oh, I don't know, anything that a cat could eat - a slice of half-eaten pizza, some leftover chicken Alfredo, or, if lucky enough, chunks of fish sticks. I had to lick my lips on that one.

As I was saying, it was really cold. Well, it's always cold in London, but tonight was_ freezingly_ cold, so cold that I wondered why it's not snowing yet. The sidewalk felt icy under my paws. I was not really hungry, but it'd be nice to find something, in case I wouldn't find anything tomorrow. It's hard being an alley cat in the winters, there were times when some of us wouldn't make it.

There's not much people left on the street, just some drunkards wobbling, trying to find their cars. I turned my head towards the direction of the Big Ben; it was almost twelve. I mentally shrugged, it's not that late, I thought I would still walk around for a while before I go back. I knew I wouldn't be able to find any food, not when it's already this late - the restaurants mostly closed at around ten, all the leftovers would be gone by now, with the numbers of strays - both cats and dogs. With weather like this, everyone must be fighting for food, I already ate my share today, and I wasn't hungry, but I still felt like walking for a while, I am an alley cat after all. I turned to look at the Irish drunkard (not to be stereotypical, but at this point, he was cursing in a fluent Irish accent), he was still trying to get in a car that he mistook as his own, but it was entirely hopeless, and hilarious from my point of view; to be honest, I rather he not find his car for the night, it will be safer for him and all the strays and people in the streets. I watched amusingly from where I was standing, in front of a closed boutique; and that was when I heard somebody screeched from the alley behind me.

Alerted, I turned around, it seemed to me that some lady was in deep trouble. I ran top speed into the dark alley way, a broken neon sign from a bar letting out sparks feebly on top of me. Someone kicked a glass bottle and I heard it rolled on the damp concrete.

"There, there, lit' lady, don't be scared!" A hoarse voice said, I recognized it as Argos, the bloody pit bull.

The "lady", from what I could see where I was hiding, was shaking from head to tail. She inched back as Argos and two of his guys backed her into a corner. If I ran out from my hiding place to help her, we'd be outnumbered, and that's the one thing no cat would want when dealing with Argos. I might be able to take him, but he might hold the cat I was trying to save hostage.

Quietly, I climbed up to the balcony of the building's first floor, where some old lady hung out their laundry to dry. Carefully balancing on the realm of metal, I stretched out and unclipped one of the huge white sheets. It fell right on top of the dogs like a parachute. I jumped off the balcony, landing on a nearby crate, and jerked my head towards the exit, indicating the direction where she should be headed. She took the hint and took off while Argos and his gang were still futilely attempting to untangle themselves, it reminded me of the drunkard I just saw. They barked helplessly behind me as I ran after the lady. The woman from first floor opened her door to shout at them, I almost laughed out loud.

I got out of the alley, she was not far ahead, so I soon caught up with her.

"C'mon miss," I hissed, "they could catch up."

"I am not a girl!" He said angrily.

"My apologies," At this rate, Argos and his friends could really catch up, so I decided to thrown him on my back and kept running.

He was considerably small compared to me, but then I was quite a large cat.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing?" He yelled.

"Trying to save your life; and for goodness's sakes, keep your voice down."

He then kept quite, I didn't expect that, but I kept running still, freezing air hit our faces uncomfortably, I narrowed my eyes to try to keep them from drying. He held on tightly to my neck for dear life, I noticed his claws were trimmed.

I took some detours to make sure no one was following us. Finally, I took a turn to Villier Street and let him off my back, he almost stumbled and fell.

"Easy now," I supported him for a bit, but he pushed me off.

"Thanks."

I finally could take a decent look at him under the street lamp. He's a shorthair white cat, with a black mark stretching from his right ear to his cheek, covering his entire eye. His eyes, I'd never seen such eyes before! One of them the colour of the sky, the other that of lavender, sparkling brilliantly like a pair of gemstones. He also had a dark blue ribbon tied around his neck. I couldn't blame Argos for mistaking him as a dam.

"You've got a pair of unusual eyes."

"Says the black alley cat with red eyes; I've never seen red eyes on black cats before, although I've seen white cats with red eyes in shows." He replied snobbishly.

"Then you haven't seen much. And for the record, they are amber."

"They were red when you were checking me out." He said as he started to groom himself like an aristocat.

I turned around to pretend to leave, somehow I felt like teasing this cat.

"Hey! you are not going to leave me here are you?" He said, half-panicked.

"Oh, I don't know. You clearly have a master, go home and return to your master; I can't bear to keep you." I kept walking and didn't turn my head around.

"Well..." he stuttered, "I-I am lost." He admitted.

"Oh, Mr. Sire, I am sure you don't need the assistance of a dirty black tom like me. You don't want to get your shiny white fur dirty now, do you?"

"My name is Ciel! And what did _I _ever do to you?" He sneered.

"Oh la la, vous parlez Français!" I mocked, but I had to admit, that's quite a beautiful name, it suited his eyes.

"I don't speak French! I just have a French name. If you don't want to help, fine! I don't need your help, you dirty alley cat!" He mumbled behind me.

Clearly, he was scared, maybe I shouldn't have teased the lost kitten like that. I turned around, and was surprised to see him on the verge of tears. He must had had a hard day; lost, hungry, and probably quite chilled too.

"Hey, there's no need to cry, I was just joking with you." I said gently.

"I am not crying." He denied stubbornly, turning his head away.

"My name is Sebastian Michaelis, you can trust me. If you follow me, I can give you some food and a place to stay."

He looked up at me with watery eyes. Poor little guy, I must have really given him a fright. Well, most of it was Argos's fault.

"Sebastian..."

"Yes?"

"I think I sprained my front leg." He said timidly.

"All you had to do was ask." I rolled my eyes and smirked at him, I began to think that he actually enjoyed the piggy-back ride.

"You sure you don't know Thomas O'Melly?" He asked as I gently let him on my back.

"You watch too many movies," I said, and finally headed towards my lair.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A tom is just a male cat, a sire (for male) or a dam (for female) is a pedigreed cat, one that has its ancestry recorded. Argos is the name of Odysseus's dog, but also the name of one of the hellhounds, brother of Cerberus. **

**So, what'd you think of this? R&R, writing in a cat's perspective was kinda weird, I don't think I've done my best. **


	2. Our American Brother

**Sebastian The Alley Cat**

**-Chapter II-**

**Our American Brother**

* * *

><p><strong>My<strong> humble abode, was in fact, an abandoned apartment in a burned down loft at the bad side of town. It is quite shocking to some people that an alley cat owned an entire apartment to himself, but there are several reasons why Animal Control hadn't come and take care of this strays-filled side of the district. One of them being, there are really too many of us, and this was the poor side of town, so no one really took their time to bother. This building was also rumored to be haunted, due to the fire incident that happened back in the 50's, or at least that's what I heard. Sometimes during Halloween, a few couples of audacious teenagers would venture down here to prove to their friends how brave they were. They usually came down here laughing, and ran home crying like babies - all credit to us strays. This was our sanctuary, we didn't want anyone bothering us here. It always went like this: some cat would make an eerie mew, then we would make things move in the dark; some cat would dash off quickly in front of the group of half-panicking teens like a shadow; and the last part, which was the best part that usually send the kids running home crying for their mommy, was performed by me, the Great Black Cat that had red eyes glowing in the dark like the Devil's. I would usually sit calmly one a chair, just look directly into their eyes, and they would seem to petrify for a few moments before they run off. If that doesn't work, I would growl like a blood-thirsty, man-eating monster, and that always worked. I was actually quite honored to find out that the humans had made me into an urban legend - the black cat that had red eyes was actually a demon, and anyone who dare approaches it, would be possessed and eventually die a tragic death. There were actually three black cats that live in the loft, but I was the largest, and the only one with amber eyes (I didn't know why people keep telling me they were red, for I assure you they were amber). The other two had green eyes, and they were comparably smaller than me, thus less intimidating. They often play my role during my absence, for I couldn't stay in the loft all the time, I had to do my share of scavenging too. Things had been going well for years, and we were happy enough that the humans were scared to come near this building, for peace and quite were all we needed.

I let Ciel off my back again as I reached the balcony of my home. There's a pet door through which we could enter, but it was always blocked from the inside, for we didn't want the dogs getting in easily. Although this was the cats' territory and the dogs usually wouldn't bother coming down here as long as we didn't scratch one of theirs, there's nothing bad about having extra security.

"How do we get in?" Ciel asked, no, more like demanded.

"Just watch, cutie, there's no need to be that eager, although I know I am a very handsome tom."

He shot me a glare in response, but didn't say anything back. lifting my paw up, I extended my claws, I placed them on the cool surface of the glass, which already bared too many scratches to have one bit of shine, I then dragged my paw down mercilessly, the high pitch instantly filling my ears. Out of the corners of my eyes, I could see Ciel immediately covered his ears with his paws, shutting his pretty eyes from view.

When I was done, he looked at me accusingly and said, "The least you could have done was warn me."

I shrugged. From behind the glass, I could hear Bard complaining about 'this late at night, damn black cats! Jesus, can't even let me have some quality sleep these days, not everyone likes to go out at night like him, that motherfu-'

"Who is that?" The aristocat asked with a disgusted face.

"That's Bard."

"Can't imagine someone as obscene as him can have such an eloquent name."

"Don't judge, my love, he's actually quite the poet when it comes to cursing." I replied wittily.

"Can't you stop with the gay jokes already? I am not a girl!"

"If you are not a girl, then you sure do look like one fancy dandy talking in a cute Westminster accent."

His pink nose was even pinker by now, his hair on his head standing on ends; to be honest, I was quite enjoying myself. When he was about to say something back at me, Bard's shadow emerged behind the curtain and he interrupted,

"'_Don't make my boots too tight; _  
><em>Follow my white plume tonight,<em>'"

It was a protocol that we all had to answer the rhyme before we enter. Bard usually was the one to come up with them.

"'_Don't loose your sight;_  
><em>I shall be your noble knight;<em>  
><em>For I am, the Puss in Boots.'<em>'" I recited silently.

"What kind of strange poem is this?" Ciel asked.

"It's our password for entering."

"Who else is there Sebastian?" Bard asked behind the glass alarmingly.

"It's a friend of mine, he was bullied by Argos in the alleyway." I explained briefly.

"Argos!" The American shorthair yelled out in shock, letting us in through the pet door.

"What happened?" His eyes trailed from me to Ciel. "Hey there cutie!"

"I. Am. Not. A. Girl!" Ciel emphasized on each mew.

"You're not?" Bard said, shocked and a little disappointed.

Ciel let out a frustrated pur and turned around.

"Sebastian, so what happened?"

"I saved him, and we ran back here."

"No one followed you?"

"Of course not Bard, they don't dare to enter our territory anyway."

"How did you manage to get rid them? I am sure Argos had his friends with him too, they are not the ones to walk alone in the streets without company."

"I let some laundry land on them,"

"Ah, good old tricks, just like a cartoon. Why are you always the one who act the heroic knight who saves the damsel in distress?" He eyed me drearily with his green eyes.

I ignored him, turning to Mr. Fancypants, I said, "Would you like some food now, my young master?" Keeping a smirk on my face as I bowed with one paw on my chest.

"Can't you just call me Ciel? Why must you tease me so? And yes, I would like some food _now_, I am starving to death!"

"Who's friend is this?" Bard asked with a high pitched tone, narrowing his eyes at me now in a comically quizzical way, I almost burst out laughing. "And he ain't even a hottie like he should be!"

I ignored him again, and went into the corner where some left-over bread and tuna was laying beside the bucketful of rain water we collected last time it rained.

"Here my love, it's not much, but it should fill your tiny, cute stomach."

He glared at me again, but decided against retorting, and buried his head into the food. Even though he was starving, he ate slowly.

"Din chu say you were hungry?" Bard said disbelievingly.

"Yes, but I have my manners." Ciel raised his head and replied snobbishly.

Bard gave me the 'is-this-your-friend' look and walked back to his cushion where he was sleeping before we came back. He settled down roughly, making as much noise as he possibly could, indicating that he was not very happy about our new guest.

I sat next to the tiny white cat, and watched him ate silently, swinging my tail back and forth.

"Yes?" He looked at me. Oh, those mismatched eyes are so gravitating.

"I am just watching."

"Well, I am finished."

"You do have a tiny stomach; maybe that's why you are so puny."

"Shut up." He shot back, annoyed.

"Don't you want me to show you where you shall rest, my young master?"

"Yes." He said, yawning in the process.

I beckoned him to follow me to the corner, where a blue silk pillow laid on the floor. I usually slept here, but I felt like Ciel wouldn't like to sleep on a wool pillow instead while I had the silk one all to myself. He was spoiled after all. He curled up comfortably on the soft pillow, and said,

"It smells like you."

"Because it's where I usually sleep."

"Are you giving it up for me?" He raised an eyebrow.

I kept silent, looking at him I noticed a peck of tuna on his nose, so I bent my head down to lick it away carefully. He tasted sweet.

He looked at me disbelievingly, lost for words.

"There was a peck of tuna," I smirked. A kitten is a kitten.

He turned away shyly, decided not to say anything in reply, then buried his head in the pillow and mumbled a low "Good night."

I told him good night, walked towards the welcoming wool pillow that had its feathers spilling out in one corner, and settled down to rest.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I was typing this during my filler, I felt like I had to type it even though I was supposed to be doing my online course, studying for my ideal gas law test, doing my Physics homework, and working on my Calculus free response. lol, I am a busy body. Hope you guys enjoyed this. I am very thankful for comments and favs. Leaving a review won't kill you, it helps me to brighten my stressful school life, so please?**

**Oh, and I've actually never read the Warrior Cats series before, thanks for telling me about that, I think I might check that out later when AP exams are over.**


	3. Weakness of the Heart

**Warning**: _This chapter involve feline sexual interactions.(*not really, just a little bit, no actual sex scene, I am nasty, but I am not that nasty.)_I know. I thought I'd never see the day I would write about cats making out. What the hell is wrong with me? Q_Q

Disclaimer: Black Butler and all its characters belong to Toboso Yana. I do not own anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian The Alley Cat<strong>

**-Chapter III-**

**Weakness of the Heart**

* * *

><p><strong>Lying<strong> on the wool pillow, I watched Ciel steadily while Bard was purring loudly in the background, fast asleep. Ciel knew I was watching him, but tried not to acknowledge it at first. He shifted hither and thither, trying to fall asleep, but apparently to no avail. Bard was indeed too loud.

"What are you looking at?" He finally said to me. "You know being stared at by a pair of glowing red eyes in the dark doesn't make it any easier for me to fall asleep." He hissed softly, worried that he should awake the obscene poet again.

"My apologies; how would you like me to make it up to you then, my love? "

"Quit saying 'my love'! I am not your mate! Anyhow, we are both males!" He hissed angrily.

"Clearly you misunderstand me; I merely mean it as an affectionate way to address a kitten." I tilted my head and blanked at him innocently. His hair immediately stood on ends again, I was really amused, and it became quite difficult for me to put up the innocent composure.

"Whatever! And I am not a kitten! I am almost one year old!" He shouted angrily.

"Hey man! Tryin' to get some sleep here, a'righ'?" Bard slurred, obviously annoyed, and shoved his own head into the pillow, quite literally.

I jumped off my pillow softly, being the only cat not pissed in this room quite amused me, as it always does. I walked toward Ciel, who stubbornly refused to look at me, I couldn't help but felt a little miserable that those eyes were away from me.

"You want me to lick you?" I purred suggestively.

"What?" He turned around, looking quite embarrassed and shocked. I did not wait for my approval. This time I licked the tiny cheek, our whiskers tangling in the process, sending electric shocks down my spine to the very tip of my tail. I wondered if he felt the same way.

"Sure you would love to take a bath after such a tiring day," I purred softly into his ear. "Young master."

I nuzzled in his tiny soft neck, the smell of strawberries hit my nostrils, how I wished to lick him again. He mewed softly in my ears, his body tensing up.

"Sebastian..."

"Yes, my love?"

"I am so scared."

"I know you are."

"I want to go home, but I couldn't find the way... Then those horrible dogs showed up, and-" How it pained me to see such despair in those pretty eyes.

"You are safe now." I looked into those mismatched eyes that expressed so much sorrow. "I won't let anyone hurt you."

"I want to go home..." He repeated, then buried himself in my chest. Poor thing, he was not warm at all; he must be too used to all the warmth of his master's home to adapt to the cold.

"It's alright." I kissed him softly on top of his head, then placed him properly on the pillow again. I then jumped on the pillow and settled down, curling my large body around his small frame, shielding him from the cold with my brushy tail.

"Good night, my love." I wished I could tell him this was just all a bad dream, and when he wakes up the next morning, he shall find himself at home with his master again; but then I would be so miserable if he shall be out of my life again.

"Good night, Sebastian." Shifting himself closer to my body, he let his eyes closed wearily and drifted into sleep.

* * *

><p>"Aw, that's so cute, Mr. Sebastian!" I faintly opened my eyes, and the face of a green-eyed golden tabby filled my entire vision.<p>

"Mr. Sebastian, who is this?" Another pair of amber eyes looked down on me.

Beside me, I felt Ciel turned his head away from the light and buried his head in my chest, whining slightly at the interruption of his dream.

My head shot up and I gave the two perpetrators a sharp glare. The two of them immediately retreated with lightening speed towards the other side of the room. However, it was all too late, Ciel had woken up, and was not happy at all to find himself beside the alley cat. He looked at me accusingly and said,

"What do you think you are doing on _my _pillow?"

I blanked once, I had to admit he took me quite by surprise; last night he was the cute little lost kitten, now he's the obnoxious aristocat again.

"Get. Off. My. Pillow!" He tried to push me off, but of course to no avail, I was much too large for him. But I still jumped off of my own accord.

The others looked at me with shock, they had not expect their tough leader to obey such a puny Scottish fold kitten. Mey-rin whispered something in Finnian's ear and the latter nodded his head in agreement.

From the other corner of the room, Bard cried out in anguish,

"What's all this about? The sun hasn't even reach the roof top yet, can't y'all just shut the hell up and let me have some sleep?"

"Sorry Bardroy," Finnian apologized profusely. "We didn't mean to interrupt."

"You know what they say about taking up a cat's nap-time."

"What?" Mey-rin asked curiously.

But before Bard could give his speech on the importance of nap-time for cats, Ciel quite literally barked at all of us.

"Where's my breakfast? I don't want tuna and bread again, I usually drink warm cream in the morning."

"You lil'-" I raised my paw before Bard could continue with his insult, and he was quite disgruntled to be interrupted for the second time of the day, so he turned around with his back facing us.

"Ciel, if you wish to stay here," I begun calmly, he seemed to have picked up the seriousness in my tone as I addressed his name directly for the first time since our encounter. "and stay you must, for you have no where to turn as long as you still cannot find your home; you have to follow the rules around here." Behind my back, I knew Finnian and Mey-rin were both nodding in concurrence.

The white cat looked at me side-way, contemplating whether he should obey. When he realized there wasn't another option, he opened his mouth reluctantly and spoke in a less disrespectful tone.

"What are the rules then?"

"You can't just sit around and do nothing; everyone here has a purpose. If you don't do anything, you don't get any food." I stated simply.

"So you are the leader here?"

"No, I shall introduce you to him as soon as he is available."

"Is he even tougher than you?"

"Curiosity kills the cat, my love."

He glared at me again, but I chose to ignore him instead. I rather him not start thinking he has too much influence over me. From now on, I'd have to guard my emotions more carefully, otherwise it would complicate things. What things? Didn't I just said curiosity kills the cat?

"Are we done now?" Bard asked from the windowsill. "I think the Chinks are makin' trouble down there."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I first imagined Sebastian to be just a regular Bombay, just bigger, but then Minako told me in her review that she imagined Sebastian to be a large Maine Coon. I thought about it, because I wasn't sure about making Sebastian a long-haired cat, but then I was like: it makes more sense because Maine Coons are huge! So I painted a watercolor painting of Sebastian as a cat today after school, you can see the pic here:**

**kamkam2828.**

**deviantart**

**.com/art/My-Heartless-Tom-204127485**

**(just connect the three fragments)**

**Oh, and I know I am using some racial slurs and stereotypes in here, but I hope it doesn't offend anyone, it's just for the sake of crack. I am not a racist. For Godsakes, I am like an Asian living in the the Southern US, how can I be a racist when all of my friends are like of all races?**

**Alright kids, I better go to bed now, Chemistry tutorials tomorrow, I still need to study for my test...**

**Seriously, I NEED to STOP WRITING THIS FIC AND STUDY! But I can't help myself... I am so pathetic D:**


	4. The Siamese and The Bobtail

Thanks Laura (Katsutoshi96 ), for beta-ing for me=]

Disclaimer: Black Butler belongs to Toboso Yana. I do not own the characters of the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian the Alley Cat<strong>

**-Chapter IV-**

**The Siamese & The Bobtail**

* * *

><p><strong>Below<strong> the balcony, a group of Siamese and others were gathering; they were staring up at us and mewing annoyingly all the while. I frowned unpleasantly down at them. When I located the thin lines of familiar silver among the masses, I narrowed my eyes in annoyance. What could Lau and his friends want now? The Siamese shut his eyes once again nonchalantly, turning to his mate, the blue oriental shorthair*, he muttered something affectionately in her pointy long ear. He was mocking me no doubt, but I did not let my anger get the best of me. I knew better than to have a duel with the head of the Asian cats; they were multiplying so fast these days, we never knew what they were thinking. Although they remained loyal so far, we never knew when they would decide to revolt; especially with the unprincipled Lau as their leader, anything ridiculous was bound to happen sooner or later. After all, our leader was-

"Hey, Sebastian-san," Lau spoke with a playful tone, ever mocking me with his sneer. "Are you going to come down or not, we've been waiting for a while."

"Bastard." Bard muttered under his breath.

I stepped out to the balcony. The others followed suit, but I motioned Ciel to stay inside.

Climbing on top of the stacked up crates to have a better view, I asked with much disguised good-nature, "Of what business are you here for, Lau?"

"Oh, I don't know; we just want to see our dear leader." He joyfully replied.

"He is still not available. I believe I explained that clearly to you the other day." Still keeping my politeness, I couldn't help but let the slightest expression of scorn slip pass me.

"But it's been a week, and we are all very eager to hear of the latest news, don't you want to know too, Ran-Mao?" He turned to her again, licking her cheek.

I narrowed my eyes in disgust. Lau was not the most unprincipled feline I've ever met, but his behavior was enough to disgust me. Even if his ambiguous relations with his so-called "sister" were not truly incestuous, it was revolting enough that he pretended that it was. The Siamese acted like nothing was wrong with it, as if to show off to his followers and the rest of us what an "open-minded" and daring cat he was. I do not understand his reasoning, and honestly, I rather I never will.

"I cannot make myself more clear; he is not available."

"Is he-" he paused for a dramatic effect; every cat surrounding him was dead silent, urging their immoral leader on.

"Dead?"

He uttered the word almost with humor; I wanted nothing other than to pluck those mocking sliver eyes out.

"I assure you, Lau, you and your friends would be informed if such an unfortunate event should happen. But as of now," I raised my voice, addressing the whole crowd. "I assure you, our leader is safe and well. Please do not fall for any rumor of his being locked up and maltreated."

"Really?" He asked whimsically. "Sebastian-san, it would be quite fortunate for you if such a thing should happen. For no doubt, you are going to be the next leader if our leader should fall." He spoke as loud as possible; making sure every cat heard him.

"We still do not know who will be the next leader if this _most_unfortunate event shall happen. But as I was saying, our leader has not used up his nine lives yet."

He scoffed, turning around preparing to leave, he addressed me again.

"Sebastian, just so you know; this isn't all of us." Then he strolled away, leading his followers back to their side of the district. I watched him go with an expression of utmost indifference.

"Ungrateful Scums! We were the ones who let them in in the first place when they turned up homeless and bullied by Argos's gang." Bard hissed in suppressed anguish.

"I don't want Lau to be the new leader..." Finnian muttered quietly.

"Then he shall not," I turned around to give him a warm smile, however fake it was.

"So Mr. Sebastian, you are not worried at all?" Mey-rin asked worriedly.

"Not at all." My smile faded away, replaced by seriousness.

"How can you be so sure all the damn time? Didn't you just hear him say that that crowd wasn't all of them?" Bard questioned me disbelievingly.

"Have a little confidence in me Bard, how can you be so doubtful of me all the time?" I shook my head wryly. "I rather you stop putting me down in front of our guest."

"Guest?" He cried out loud, and then lowered his voice to continue. "More like your ho! Don't think I didn't hear what happened last night when you thought I was fast asleep." Bard muttered out of the corner of his mouth, so that I was the only one who heard. I gave him a half-hearted glare and chose not to reply. When he saw me ignoring him, he added, "Pedophile."

"What was going on outside? I couldn't see a thing! What was it all about? Is the leader you were talking about really sick? How come he doesn't just show up and sort this out? Who is that Siamese named Lau?" Ciel asked anxiously.

"You ask too much questions, my love; but as kittens always do, I'll forgive you."

"I am _not _a kitten!"

"Whatever you say, love." I turned around, facing the other two tabbies, "By the way, Finnian, Mey-rin, as we were saying before Lau interrupted, I wish to assign the task of teaching Ciel how to catch mice to you two."

"Huh?" Finnian looked at me, quite confused. "Surely he's old enough to know how to do that on his own; it's our natural instinct."

Ciel looked away, looking quite embarrassed; apparently my assumption was correct, he did not know how to prey.

"It's okay; we will do our best to help you." Mey-rin patted him supportively.

I expected Ciel to push her paw off, but that did not happen, and I was quite happy to see that.

"Well then, I shall see you all later at night during supper."

"You are not coming back for lunch?" Bard asked.

"No, I will eat outside."

Before I walked out through the pet-door, Ciel's voice put me into a halt, "Where are you going?"

"Are you worried, my young master?"

"No! I don't give a damn where you go!"

"Wow wow, language! You lil' motherfu-"**

"Bard, I think it mostly came from you. As for you, young master, it is highly improper for an English gentleman to speak in such manners."

"Whatever, how come he can speak like that and I can't?"

"Because I ain't an 'English gentleman', I am from America."

"I can tell." Ciel said with contempt.

"Hey! What does that mean?"

The argument faded away as I jumped off the rail, landing on the metal stairwells that led to the cobblestone street. The instant my paw touched the cold surface of the ground, I felt someone jumped behind me and was going to land on me; I dodged quickly to my right. Turning around, I saw the cat I had expected to see all along.

"Sebas-chan!" A head of long red hair mewed loudly. "How can you be so heartless, letting me land on the ground like that?"

"Please stop calling me that, Mr. Grell."

"Why?" He asked coyly, inching closer and closer.

"I am sorry I cannot provide you with company today; I have business to attend to."

"Are you going to see your Lucy at the bakery again?" He asked angrily.

"Even if I am, it is none of your business."

"Why do you like her so much? Don't you think my red hair is much more attractive?"

"I am very sorry to say I prefer white and black."

He whined annoyingly at my last statement, "But-but, what about my eyes? Don't you think they are very pretty?"

"Yellow and green are not my preference either, blue seems to interest me much more."

"Oh! Why must you be such a heartless tom?"

"I am sorry, Mr. Grell, I really have to go now." I quickened my pace, hoping that he wouldn't follow. Luckily, he was good-humored enough to cease his chase.

I turned at a corner and entered one of the alleyways that led to the main streets, where most of the shops and restaurants were. Walking on large water pipes and air-conditioners, I tried my best to avoid Argos's territories on ground. It was hard for me not to be spotted in daylight, due to my hair color. Indeed I am more suited for stealth. When I finally arrived at the back door of Madame Bergère's Bakery, I mewed three times, and Lucie's head appeared through the pet-door. **  
><strong>  
>"Bonjour, Monsieur Sebastian! Please do come in." She held the pet door opened.<p>

"Good afternoon to you, Mademoiselle Lucie," I kissed her paw as she held it out.

"Monsieur Sebastian surely is not 'ere just to see me, but I am very 'appy you came today. 'E 'as been wanting to see you, you see." Lucie said politely, as she always was. She was a very fair white cat with icy blue eyes, just like Duchess straight out from The Aristocats. I used to think her eyes very pretty; but now that I've seen my dear Ciel's, I felt like no other fair-eyed cat could rival.

I followed her to the back of the shop, away from the bustling of Madame Bergère and her customers. Lucie led the way and climbed up to the top of an empty shell. Pushing the fake ceiling open, she let me climb in.

"Do you wish for my dismissal?"

"No, no, no, Lucie; unless you wish to of course."

"I'd raver tend to my energetic cousins, Monsieur; kittens are always getting vemselves into trouble you see."

"Ah, I very much agree." I smiled back with much understanding.

As Lucie jumped back to the ground, I pushed the fake ceiling open; it led to the attic of the building. A voice croaked as soon as I jumped up.

"Ah, Sebastian my old friend, you are finally here to see me." The Japanese Bobtail raised his head from his pile of pillows.

"Tanaka," He still looked very tired, just like last time I visited him here. "How are you feeling?"

"The same," He sighed. "Very tired."

I did not know what to say, but Tanaka was not one to let silence last.

"How's everything back home?"

"Everything is fine."

"Lau didn't drop any hint of overthrowing us?" Even in this state, he could still pierce through my heart with his sharp gold eyes. "You can't lie to me Sebastian, you know that. I've known you since you were a kitten, don't you think I know it when you lie?"

"Of course you do."

When he tried to speak again, he was interrupted by a series of coughs. I patted his back gently, and his breathing slowed down again.

"Just feel a little dry in my throat." He said hoarsely.

I helped him to some water, "Easy now."

When he was done, he looked at me and said, "You still look the same as if you were only three years old, Sebastian; you never seem to change one bit. As for me, I am getting older and older every day." He said nonchalantly.

"Surely not, Tanaka, I am almost twenty years old."

"Yes, you are as energetic as a twenty years old human." He looked into my eyes once again.

"They are as red as ever, Sebastian, I tell you."

"They are amber."

"They are of the color of blood."

"Certainly not."

"Sebastian, did I ever tell you the Japanese folklore of the bakeneko?"

"Yes, the demon cat. You used to scare all the kittens with those stories."

"You were the only one who was not scared."

"They are just folklores after all."

"I sometimes suspect that you are a bakeneko."

"Don't be silly."

"Are you going to kill me now, turn into me, and then reign the strays?" He asked with a straight face, for a second I thought he was being serious. But then we both burst out laughing.

"Tanaka, you will recover soon."

"Sebastian, let's be realistic. I know I will soon pass away; but that is not what concerns me." He looked at me seriously again. "What concerns me is that Siamese."

"I know."

"Promise me, you will become the new leader."

I hesitated; I knew this was coming, but it still took a while to register. Tanaka had always been the leader, and I was always allowed to act like the heartless tom as much as I pleased because I knew he was always there to take care of business. The responsibilities of being the leader of all strays always seemed to be too much to bear.

Still I promised. "I will become the new leader."

Tanaka smiled feebly and said, "Then I shall rest easy in my grave."

Time seemed to have frozen for a moment as the word left his lips. We both sat there motionless, each deep in our own thoughts.

Below the ceiling, kittens were mewing, knocking things over, and Lucie was heard chiding them. The noise soon faded away as Lucie drove them out of the storage room.

"Well, you better go back now."

"Yes."

"Smuggle me a fresh mouse next time you visit; Lucie always feeds me her low calorie meals."

I chuckled. "See you then my old friend."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *Ran-Mao's name literally means "blue cat" in Chinese, thus the blue hair (I know it's not really blue, but chu know what I mean). And don't question me, because I am Chinese. ( \ _ / )**

**Yes's it's supposed to be an Asian face, tho I really don't have eyes like that myself.**

****"Wow, language, motherfu-" - Classic quote from my friend. (Who is very smart and is going to go to Rice University.)**

**Thanks Blood Spade for telling me about the bekeneko (literally monster-cat, instead of "demon cat" as I translated above, I just thought it sounded more fit for this fandom). I think I am going to do something with this idea. (Wikipedia bekeneko if you are interested)**

**I am really enjoying writing this fic, because you guys are actually giving me ideas and stuff! **

**If you want to, tell me what you thought of Lucie. By the way, it's suppose to be pronounced as Loo-see, not the typical Lucy (Grell just doesn't give a shit). She's French after all lol. This fic is so full of stereotypes! I think it's because of where I am from, my school is so ghetto, we make racist jokes to each other all the time! But of course no one would be offended as long as it's just for the sakes of humor. I hope you guys feel the same and don't get mad at my blatant stereotyping, because really, I am not a racist.**


	5. The Cat Theif

Disclaimer: Black Butler belongs to Toboso Yana, I do not own any character of the work.

Thanks Laura for being my beta reader again=]

Many love to y'all who's reading, reviewing, faving and supportin' out there. You have no idea what your review means to me. Seriously, it feels good when you know someone is appreciating your stuff.

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian The Alley Cat<strong>

**-Chapter V-**

**The Cat Thief**

* * *

><p>"Went to see your other ho again?" Bard greeted me as I entered apartment 204 through the pet door. "Grell was wailing all throughout the entire damn neighborhood."<p>

I sighed. Well, there's not much you can do about that cat.

He finally asked the much dreaded question. "How's Tanaka?"

"He's doing well, Lucie is taking care of him."

"You think..."

"No, I don't think, Bard; as heartless as it sounds."

"So, what did the old cat say?"

"He chose me."

"Of course, it's all expected."

We were silent for a few moments.

"Well, the sun has set already. I am off to do some scavenging." I stretched, "How is he doing by the way?"

"Didn't even catch one mouse." Bard said somewhat contemptuously.

"Give him some time, my friend." I dropped off the bag of treats that Lucie had given me on the silk pillow, and headed out again.

* * *

><p>Tonight was just as cold as any other. When I was out on the main streets, Big Ben said 8:50. I was currently on the opposite street of Madame Bergère's bakery. She was locking up her door, and far away I saw Lucie's shadow following her mistress, followed by a few kittens. One of the kittens suddenly tripped, in which Lucie went back to comfort and carry him with her. When Madame Bergère saw that all of her cats were inside the living quarter, she turned off the lamp in the shop. Cat, kittens, human, all disappeared as she closed the door behind her. I suddenly felt quite lonely in the cold.<p>

I sat on top of the windowsill of a pub; the bartender switched the channel to the weather report when the football match was over, the weatherman pointed here and there on the map behind him. I watched silently, waiting for the forecast of the coming week's weather. When the slide finally appeared, there was a snowflake under tomorrow's date. I guess no one would be going out tomorrow. That meant I had to find some more food tonight.

I had been looking around, but I saw no notice of anyone trying to find their lost kitten. Maybe I ought to talk to Ciel in detail about how he got lost. Last night was too traumatizing for him, but he should've started feeling better today; he's quite a strong-minded cat after all.

"Hey, you! Black cat."

Three dark shadows emerged from the alley; it was Argos and his henchmen. I shot a sharp glare at them; one of them seemed to look quite intimidated. He was of my size, perhaps smaller.

"Don't think I didn't know it was you yesterday."

I kept silent; somehow I started thinking this was going to be fun.

"Hey, I'm talking to you, you scum." He barked.

"Oh, you were? I thought it was just some uncivilized dogs barking." I jumped playfully from the windowsill to the trashcan under the streetlamp, letting my tail brush ever so slightly across his face.

He growled angrily, and it excited me so much I could feel my body burning despite the cold.

He charged at me, but I was quick enough to leap and landed a few feet away from where the knocked down trash can laid.

"What are you two standing there waiting for? Catch him!"

The instant the other two dogs were coming after me, a man came out from the bar. I quickly went inside. Argos was fast enough to follow, his henchmen, however, were too slow to react, and they barked hopelessly outside the glass door.

"What the bloody hell?" The bartender exclaimed.

People looked at us, some were afraid, some were quite amused. I was too busy dodging feet on the ground to notice anything else. However, when I suddenly noticed a bag of what seemed to be mixed nuts on one of the tables, I jumped on the chair and snatched the bag away.

"It's stealing the nuts!"

When I was running to the other side of the bar, I felt something take hold of my tail - it was the bartender.

"Ha! Gotcha." Not so fast my friend.

I slipped pass his grip, my hair was much too slick. I looked back at him.

"It's the demon cat!" He shouted and backed away, almost tripped over by a chair.

Some people were quite panicked and they rushed out of the room, others stayed behind and watched. Argos was being pushed and almost stomped on as people pushed themselves out of the pub. He futilely tried to get to me through the panic-infused crowd; but only ended up being pushed out of the door also. I chuckled uncontrollably and the bag of mixed nuts threatened to fall out of my mouth. How humiliating it was for Argos that humans were scared of a cat instead of a Pitbull when both were present! I couldn't wait to see the Pit's reaction when I teased him next on this incident.

Following behind the crowd, I snuck out of the room without being detected by the three dogs. I slipped into an alleyway. Knowing of course where I was, I took off in the direction home; all the while preventing myself from laughing. When I felt the bag of nuts slipping again, I pierced my sharp fangs through it, locking it in a tight grip.

When I finally arrived at the familiar district again, I slowed down my pace. My heart was not pumping fast at all. I suddenly remembered what Tanaka said about my condition and age. Sometimes I do wonder to myself; how could a nineteen year old cat have the stamina of a three year old cat?

However, it was no time for philosophical reflections - all that was on my mind was a Scottish fold with mismatched eyes.

I loosened my jaw on the bag of nuts as I recited the poem of the Puss in Boots before Bard let me enter.

"What the hell is that?" He asked.

"Nuts."

"How did you get a fresh bag of 'em? I'm sure no one is dumb enough to throw it in the dumpster; what the hell happened?"

"I stole them from inside that pub in the main street."

"Really?"

"Yes, really; and I was chased by Argos in the process."

"You kiddin' me right?"

"It was very complicated, but I will tell you the story later." Bard's job was too boring for him, and he often relied on my accounts of my adventures to ease his boredom. "Where's Ciel?"

"Right there," He cocked his head towards the corner, "Too tired after today's training."

He was fast asleep, I had not expected that. I rather expected him to bombard me with questions the moment I stepped into the room.

"Anyway, supper?"

"Yeah; by the way, it's going to snow tomorrow, I think we should all stay indoors."

"Yes," he looked out of the window, "You think Tanaka will be OK?"

"I am sure Lucie is taking care of him."

He remained silent for a while, then opened his mouth to speak again, "I better ask the other two to go fetch the blankets with me tonight."

"Did Ciel eat already?"

"Yes, he didn't complain about the tuna this time."

I looked at the slumbering kitten.

"You comin' or not?"

"I'll pass."

"A'right, suit youself." He walked towards the front door and jumped out through the pet door.

I walked towards Ciel; the bag of cream treats that Lucie gave me was still intact with the pink bow tied beautifully around its neck. I knew Ciel must be really tired, but all that was on my mind today while I was bustling about outside in the streets was talking to him once I came back. I licked his tiny face once, twice; I couldn't help myself as I continue to lick him over and over again. The kitten stirred at the tingling sensation, purring softly.

His beautiful orbs fluttered open, "Sebastian?" I licked his nose as he uttered my name.

"It tickles, stop it." He tried to sound indifferent.

"Why? I thought you liked it." I whispered in his ear, "How was your training today?"

"It was OK." He turned his head away.

"Just OK?" I turned to look at him, but he turned away again. "Did you catch any mice?"

"No." He admitted, quite angry that he was being asked.

"Did you have fun?"

"Definitely not. I am not bred to catch mice." I almost laughed, but only chuckled.

"All cats are bred to catch mice, my love."

"I am bred for shows!"

"And where are you now?"

The statement of reality stung, and he looked at me sourly.

"You needn't remind me."

"Or you don't wish to be reminded."

He looked quite puffed up again, almost on the verge of tears.

"I hate you!" I licked away a tear that was about to fall, then kissed him gently on his nose.

"Stop it! That red cat was yelling all day long about the girl you went to see at the bakery! She's your mate!" More tears formed around those glassy orbs, and they soon started falling, and it was no use licking them away.

"She is not my mate, I went to the bakery for business."

"Yeah," He scoffed bitterly. "Mating business!"

"Why, are you jealous?" I asked, quite sadistically amused.

"I am not! I don't care about what you do!"

"Surely you do. Why would you be crying now if you don't?"

"Because- because-" His head drooping, refusing to look at me.

I saw enough already, I thought it rather unwise to torture him further; I leaned in and kissed him, but he still refused to look up. He sniffed and whimpered, making me feel guilty for teasing him.

"I'm sorry." I whispered gently in his tiny ear.

He suddenly leapt into my chest, crying violently; his tears soaking my fur. I couldn't help but felt sorry for teasing him.

"I don't hate you." he muffled in my chest.

I patted him gently. "Of course you don't."

We stayed like this for a few moment, then I took the bag of treats lying on the floor and said,

"Look what Lucie gave us," He let go of me, "Open it."

He took the bag that was only slightly smaller than him, and started to untie the ribbon. He reached his paw into the bag and a smile started to form on his face.

"Cream drops!" He exclaimed happily, "It's my favorite treat!"

"You can have as much as you want, my love; though I'd rather have you not eating too much, your breed is known to get quite large if diet is not carefully monitored." To be honest, I wasn't really worried; Ciel seemed to be naturally puny. If he was being honest when he said he was almost one year old, he still looked far too small for his age, almost as small as a two month old kitten.

"Sebastian," He said, his ears seemed to droop even more.

"Yes?"

"Maybe you shouldn't give me the treats."

"Do you not like them?"

"No, I love them; but..."

"But what, my love?" Was I being rejected?

"I didn't catch any mice today." He lowered his head.

"You've worked hard enough; you are still just a learner."

"Can I share these with Finny and Mey-rin then?" He asked, "They are both awfully nice to me."

"Of course, you can share with anyone you choose." I smiled; Ciel's attitude had changed a lot since last night when I met him, proving that he was just a good-hearted kitten pretending to be a snob all along. When I saw him put the bag away without eating any of the treats, I asked, "Do you not want one now?"

"No, I am not hungry. I want to save them for later." He yawned, "I am really tired."

I licked his face again, "Stop it." He chuckled.

I climbed on the pillow, encircling his body with my own, "It is going to snow tomorrow."

"It is?" He turned to look at me, "I wonder if she is looking for me."

"Your mistress?"

"Yes," He paused. "She dislikes snow."

I did not have the heart to tell him that I did not see any lost cat notice in the street, I hugged him tighter, inhaling his scent.

"You are hurt." He muttered, looking at my paw.

"I did not even notice; must have gotten it when I was escaping."

"What happened?" He asked, concerned. I was quite happy to see his worried face.

"It is nothing, don't worry about it."

He lowered his head to lick my wound, his soft tongue felt moist and soothing against my now slightly burning flesh. I let the lowest of purr slip past my lips, but it was still heard by him in the silent room. He looked up at me, and I looked back down at him. I must have looked just like him when I was the one licking him instead. His gravitating orbs trembling ever so slightly with excitement. Then he moved again, licking my chin, then my lips, like a wanton kitten that could not be satisfied.

I found myself purring uncontrollably; no cat had made me feel as blissful as this. I did not want it to stop, but at this rate, if he continued, I didn't know what I would start doing next.

"That's enough." I pinned him down.

He leaned close to my neck and nuzzled affectionately. "When we get up tomorrow morning, I will teach you how to catch mice myself."

He purred in response. I placed a kiss between his drooping ears and settled us down to rest once more.

* * *

><p><strong><br>****A/N: The chapters are getting longer and longer (averaging around 2000+ words), I hope you guys don't mind. I feel like it's too redundant sometimes to have a "make-out" scene every chapter... I don't know...**

**And, if you are interested, there's two good news and one bad news concerning me.**

**Good news:**

**GPA for senior class at my school is officially finalized. So no more hard work for me. **

**I won first place in UIL Calculator Application regional competition. Our team is also advancing to state, which is going to be 3 weeks from now. So…**

**Bad news:**

**I will be studying for these 3 weeks, both for AP exams and UIL competition. **

**I know I am supposed to be really happy that I won first place in regional, because I beat my 4-year rival for the first time, (not to mention he was state champion for the past 3 years) but I still feel really depressed for some reason. I think after I beat him I feel even more depressed. I felt like I did not beat him at all, because **_**he**_** was not there! I feel like he lost because he was not trying, this is our senior year, so I feel like he's slacking off, thus**_**, letting**_** me beat him. I wish I had the courage to just go up to him and ask... but darn awkward Asian social skills... we are never gonna talk to each other. (Yes, he's Asian, so am I. I don't have a crush on him, it's not like that. It's just a rule that Asian rivals don't talk to each other. At least in this competition. I only talked to him once because he didn't show up for the test one time, so I asked him what happened, and he said "I woke up late". The other time I tried with anther Asian, I did not get a response and was left looking stupid. White guy came up to me to shake hands after award ceremony tho, see the difference? Wait, why am I even telling you this...)**

**I totally did not imagine it to be like this back then when I wanted to beat him so bad, but now I just feel really sad. I thought I would be so happy. UIL is a big thing in Texas, especially if you compete in the big conference. My school is in the 5A conference, which is the biggest conference with the nerdiest and smartest people competing in almost all the academic events. To say the least, winning is not easy. But now that I've won, I don't feel any more special than I felt before. I am not trying to show off, I just want to say that I feel really sad and tired, and I really don't want to write for now.**

**To be honest, I think my reason for being so emo, is because AP Exams are coming up in like 2 weeks and I am going crazy… oh, plus aunt flo is visiting again.**

**Sorry for the long author's note, not trying to make this my personal blog at all.**


	6. To A Mouse

**+Bulletin Board+**

**(for those of you who are gonna get gross out half-way through the A/N, which is fine lol)**

I'd like to change the summary of this fic every now and then, probably every time I update. I'd like y'all to come up with them, preferably witty and, or eye-catching. You guys can send them in through your reviews, I will pick the one I like and use it=] You can look at my current summary for this fic for an idea of what I mean when I say witty/eye-catching.

Idk, just feel like I should make this fic interactive with you guys. Because I love you for reading this and telling me how much you love it=]

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji belongs to Toboso Yana. I do not own anything.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian The Alley Cat<strong>

**-Chapter VI-**

**To A Mouse**

* * *

><p><strong>"A'right <strong>turds," Bard addressed the kittens; aside from his duty as guard, he sometimes partook in instructing kittens in various trainings when the weather was bad. (Since no one would be going out and needing to come back in.) "Y'all are lucky that Mr. Sebastian is going to be our guest speaker on catching mice today - hey Jeremy, shut your trap! - so listen up or no recess for all of you." He was quite the harsh teacher.

"Good morning, Mr. Sebastian." The class chanted in unison. I smiled back warmly.

"The most critical thing about catching mice," I began smoothly, and I found myself becoming the center of every kitten's attention. "Is not letting your desire of catching it get in the way." I looked at the kittens warmly, seeing if they were registering my instructions; however, Ciel interrupted.

"It doesn't make any sense; if I don't want to catch it, why would I start catching it in the first place?" Ciel asked out loud.

"Hey you! Don't interrupt when grown-ups are talking." Bard commented, scratching his ear all the while.

I avoided Ciel's eyes, acting as if I did not hear him and continued. "You have to remember, you are not trying to catch - you are merely playing with it. If you have all the determination in the world to catch a mouse, you will only end up being a dog trying to catch a cat - and that, we all know, is impossible." I stole a glance at my dear Ciel, he still looked very skeptical.

"You are very sadistic." Ciel stated flatly. "Basically you are saying that we, as cats, have power over the tiny mice, thus giving us the right to play with their lives? I have to say this is a very arrogant way of looking at things." He finished calmly.

"Well duh, Captain Obvious." Bard interjected, "We're cats, and they're mice. That's what we do." Mey-rin, Finnian, and a few other kittens snickered.

"Do you pity our tiny friends then?"

"No, I am merely saying; playing with lives like this will only leave the one who treats life so lightly with grief and pain in the end."

"Ah, I see. You agree with the poet then?"*

"No, I don't see the point of grieving over something that you must do."

"There are always things that one must do and regret."

"If I must do something, I shall never regret it." He said firmly.

"So, you are willing to kill a mouse then?" I smirked.

"Yes, if I must do it."

"Well, no shit. You have to do it." Bard cried out, and Mey-rin elbowed him for cursing in front of the kittens.

"I am not saying I don't want to do it."

"Well, it sounds to me like you are trying to wriggle out of it by being a smart mouth with Sebastian."

"No, I am determined to see him catch a mouse and kill it." I said.

"And I am determined to kill one in front of you." Ciel declared bravely.

"Anyhow, I guess we should all get down to it instead of keeping you all waiting." I smirked and led the way inside the storage, where the disgusting rats steal our food. I shook my head slightly; I seemed so easily angered these days. Or rather, let my emotions go astray.

"Stay put, they will scatter if too many cats are present."

I could already hear the rats giggling. I took a glace around the room to detect any movement - there was none.

Rats are very sly things.

I sat patiently and waited.

"What is he _doing_?" Ciel asked, and was shushed by the others.

I could almost smell the rats' fear in the air. It was time to let instinct to take over.

I licked my lips; catching rats is not my usual duty, but when I need to perform this task, I often find myself enjoying it far too much.

An innocent mouse jumped from one of the top crates to another, thinking that it was safe up high. I leisurely walked towards the crate, staring up at the ugly creature. It did not move; staying at the same spot and returning my glare, as if saying, "Come and catch me."

_Oh I will, my little friend._

I jumped up in one giant leap in an instant, the mouse was too slow to react, and frankly, was quite astonished to find my face inches away from himself. I watched his tiny irises contract in the painful realisation of death. I stretched my neck and smiled cruelly, penetrating its delicate body with my pointy fangs. The taste of blood instantly reached my tongue; but it was tainted, though quite rich with fear, it was not what I desired.

The animal whimpered painfully as it sank into sweet unconsciousness. When it finally stopped moving, I spit the fur-ball out of my mouth, in front of my dear Ciel. A few kittens looked quite terrified at the sight of a dead mouse, but my Ciel did not even flinch one bit.

Bard started slow clapping, "You know, we should make a YouTube video of you catching mice, I am sure we'll get over ten million hits."

"It is your turn now, my young friends." I tried to hide my smirk when I looked at Ciel, but the look on his puffed up face was just too good to resist.

"How am I suppose to jump that high or move that fast?"

"Practice," Bard shrugged, "little turd."

"It's snowing!" The kitten named Jeremy shouted from next to the window, and all the others followed suit to look outside.

"We should go outside and play!"

"Yeah!" The kittens chanted together.

"Please Mr. Bard!" they all pleaded, with their ears drooping, irises dilating - faking their adorable faces as best as they could. They almost reminded me of the Puss in Boots from Shrek; but of course none of them were as cute as my Ciel.

"No, no, no! You will all catch colds and your mom's gonna come bother me."

"Pleeeease!" They chanted.

"Bard, it's just a little while, we will both help you to look after them." Finnian offered, "Right, Mey-rin?"

"Yes! It will be so fun! I still remember the first time I played with snow when I was a kitten."

"A'right, a'right! But I really don't want any accidents, so you two better not take your eyes off these stupid turds!" He said in annoyance.

"Yay! We love you Mr. Bard!"

"Shut up, you don't."

I looked around to find the little Scottish Fold; he was still waiting outside the storage room, away from the crowd of kittens.

"Don't you want to go outside too, Ciel?"

"No, I am not interested."

"Why not?" I sat next to him, "You need to learn how to have some fun sometimes, Mr. Sternface."

"I just don't want to go; I am going to stay and try catching a mouse, so that you won't… never mind." He looked away.

"You don't have to prove yourself to me, you know."

"I- I didn't say I wanted to!" A smirk crept up to my face as I saw him getting all puffed up again - it was quite easy for me to tell when he was lying to me.

"You've never had a taste of a fresh killed mouse, have you, my love?" I whispered as I looked down at him, leaning closer and closer, so that all he could see was me.

"N- no."

"Fresh blood taste better than anything else; once you have a bite, you would be addicted." I felt my burning desire creeping up inside my body, I almost had the urge to-

"You are scaring me." His voice faltered.

I backed away. What was I doing?

"I'm sorry." I wanted to lean in and kiss him, but I still kept my distance.

"I hate blood; it makes me want to vomit." An image of Ciel's pure white fur covered in crimson blood suddenly entered my head, and I found my hair suddenly standing on ends.

"I did not meant to-"

"No, I am still going to catch one." His eyes filled with determination and pain - a secret lurking in those glassy orbs; one that cannot be told.

"I won't let you." I said authoritatively.

"Why- you were the one who ordered me to learn it in the first place!"

"I believe I give orders around here; no matter how bossy you are."

He gave a frustrated groan, "I am going outside." He said with defiance, and marched towards the pet door.

I did not follow, he meant for me not to. I couldn't help but felt a burning sensation in my heart - it was something that I had never felt before, but of course I know what it was now - it was fear. I was afraid; afraid of myself, afraid that I would hurt him.

I sat there, looking down at the dead mouse. Its empty eyes staring back at me while the aftertaste of its tainted blood still lingered on my tongue.

* * *

><p>I did not go out tonight, since it was snowing very heavily outside. Bard was as gloomy as ever. And after a whole boring hour of just sitting there, bearing the sulk that was emanating from both me and Ciel, he declared that he was 'going to get the hell out of here and have some fun with his chica', and marched out of the room. Ciel, on the other hand, spent his day looking out of the window, observing Finnian and Mey-rin playing with the kittens. He looked at me a few times when he thought I wasn't paying attention, but I did not take further actions - I was in a deep reverie myself. I had the whole day to calm myself down after that strange incident. There wasn't anything wrong with me, I thought, it probably was just the predatory instincts getting into my head too much after killing that mouse; therefore, I did not pay much attention to it afterwards.<p>

When bedtime came around, I went back to my dear Ciel with a happy smile on my face, and he was relieved to see me being affectionate to him again, though he tried to play it off with his snobbish manners.

I didn't remember hearing Bard come back from his girl's place; I must have fallen asleep before he came back. When I opened my eyes again, it was still dark; Bard was sleeping in the corner, while Ciel was still next to me, fast asleep. Watching his chest rising up and down as he inhaled and exhaled peacefully, deep in his dreams, it made me feel even more in love. Was I truly in love? Was it possible that a heartless tom like me could ever be in love? Ciel was no doubt the most beautiful cat I've ever laid eyes on; but I didn't want my feelings to be just a sudden infatuation, like that of Romeo to Juliet - it was bound to end someday, even if they did not die in the end.

"Sebastian..." He mumbled in his sleep.

I certainly did feel very possessive of him - I was hopelessly obsessed; but Ciel still wished to go back to his mistress. Should I help him find his home? How cliché, we finally arrived at the point of the story when the hero needs to make his decision - should he sacrifice his own happiness for his love? I admit I was no hero, and never will be one; but I do love Ciel very much. How much? As much as a ton of fish sticks? No. I am afraid I cannot give you the answer to that question.

I looked out of the window, it was a full moon. I felt like taking a walk, alone.

I quietly left Ciel on the pillow, he was still fast asleep. Bard had left some blankets for us; I spread one of them on Ciel's tiny body. I hoped he wouldn't notice that I had left.

All the sleepiness in me had gone the moment my eyes were fixed on the bright orb in the night sky - so perfect, so attractive, so tranquil... I closed my eyes, allowing myself to indulge in this serenity. My body suddenly felt light, and-

"Sebastian Michaelis." A familiarly strange voice addressed me calmly. I was quite upset to be interrupted, maybe more upset than I should have been. Still, I forced myself to open my eyes once more.

"Grell."

"Too much moon bathing for a black cat is never a good thing, you know." He said playfully with a smirk on his face, his unusually sharp fangs showing, almost like the Cheshire cat.

"Really? I never heard of that; please do tell me more about it." I admit, I was quite interested in what he was saying.

"Ah! You want to hear more from me! I knew you were secretly in love with me in the first place!" His grin widened as he cried out happily. Leaning closer to me, he stretched out his neck and looked at me in a disturbing manner, "Maybe I deserve a kiss, don't you think?"

I pretended to walk away, but was only being called a - "Heartless demon!"

"I'm sorry?"

"Nothing," he turned around in a teasing manner.

I returned to his side and leaned dangerously close to one of his ears. "Grell," I purred.

If I might say so, Grell exploded in joy. However, he retreated away from me, mumbling to himself, "Oh! How can I be so shameless and unchaste? But I can only blame those seductive red eyes of his!"

Indeed, this cat was the strangest cat I've ever met. I never knew much about him, but I just knew that he always wanted to, if I may say, "be my mate".

It was disturbing in all levels.

Other than that, I did not know much about Grell; he showed up in our district every now and then, but he never stayed for long.

"Grell Sutcliff." Another voice echoed in the dark. I turned around, and I found myself being glared at contemptuously by a silver-haired cat with the same eyes my red-haired admirer. It was quite unusual that both of them had what seemed to be spectacles-shaped marks on their faces.

"Will!" Grell once again cried out in a high pitch. "It is not what you think it looks like!"

"I am not thinking anything; but I am most unhappy to find you wandering off from work just to talk to," He narrowed his glittering eyes at me. "A noxious beast."

At this point, I was quite confused about what both of them were referring me to as - first a heartless demon, then a "noxious beast". What had I ever done to these two strangers to earn such serious accusations and slanderous names? I admit I was not the most virtuous cat that had ever lived, but I was not as wicked as what they were describing me as. Still, I kept my composure, addressing the stranger with politeness, I thus begun.

"Dear sir, you must have mistaken me for someone else you know; for I am but a cat, like yourself."

"Do not compare me with you; we are nothing alike." He used his paw to push up on his nose, as if he was trying to adjust a pair of invisible glasses. "And I did not mistake you for anyone; you are Sebastian Michaelis, the-"

"William! Don't tell him!" Grell suddenly jumped on the silver tabby named William, and as the both of them lost their balance, they comically rolled down the roof. I looked down at the dumpster they had fallen in, they seemed to look fine. Will was chiding Grell for his mindless actions, and Grell was apologizing profusely. I was quite amused by the two.

"Sebas-chan, I will see you tomorrow!" Grell yelled back from below.

"You are not going to wander off again Grell Sutcliff! I am not going to work overtime just because people like you won't finish-"

"Will, I am sure you are just jealous because I am seeing someone else now."

"For God's sakes, how many times do I have to explain..."

Their voices faded away as their mysterious figures disappeared in the dark, leaving me to wonder mindlessly as to who the two of them actually were. They both seemed to know something about me that I didn't know about. The image of Tanaka talking seriously about me being a demon cat floating in my mind... Did demon cats really exist? And if they did, could I possibly be one? Surely I did not notice anything wrong with myself - and maybe that's the only thing wrong with me - I was twenty years old and I was still as strong as a three years old cat at his prime.

I never seemed to get physically older after I reached my prime.

Tanaka was only three years older than me after all, and he was dying of old age.

And that strong feeling that I felt when I was alone with Ciel today...

A demon cat, a noxious beast.

Noxious beast.

Heartless demon.

"Sebastian," A sweet voice called me back to reality. "What are you doing?" He half yawned.

"Nothing, my sweet," I approached him, wrapping his tiny body in my warmth. "I was just moon bathing."

"I heard voices." He rubbed his face with his paw, trying to make the sleepiness go away.

"Don't," I stopped him, licking his face again.

"You- You still haven't answered my question..." He purred in pleasure and shuddered.

I kept licking, ignoring his question.

"Sebastian..." The pair of glassy orbs stared up at me with a familiar earnestness that I could never mistake as anything else; I'd seen it so many times after all.

"Ciel, no." I stated flatly.

Shame crept up his face, and he looked down, avoiding my cool gaze. Maybe Grell was right, I was a very heartless tom. The empty feeling in my chest only expanded as I admitted to this accusation. I wanted nothing than to have Ciel in my embrace, filling the empty spot in my heart full again.

He tried to stand up to leave, but I urged him to stay. "Don't go." I pressed my chin on top of his head.

"Let me go, I am sleepy."

"Ciel," I forced him to turn around to look me in the eye. "My body and soul belong to you and you alone." Putting my paw over my chest, I continued, "I vow by the moon, my love; I shall always be yours."

"Do you say that to every one of lovers?" He scoffed.

I chuckled darkly, "Must you always be so cynical about me, your hero and your knight?" I smiled wryly.

"No, I just find it ironic that you vow such devotion by the very moon that waxes and wanes." He replied coolly.

"I rather love the moon for its purity; like that of yours, my love." I gazed at him, and I found myself filled with that burning desire to have Ciel under my touch again. However, my kitten did not turn away from my heated gaze this time; he bravely looked me square in the eye as his sweet lips fell apart.

"Is it because it's the exact thing that you lack?" He was so close that our whiskers almost touched. I could see the reflection of my own eyes in his glassy orbs; they looked crimson in the reflection, I could almost see a fire burning in my own eyes. Slowly, I closed the distance between us and pulled my dear Ciel into a kiss - one that I had never felt so much passion for. His eyes fluttered shut to a thin line, and I could feel his body tensing up as I pulled him close to my own body. I kneaded on a soft spot near his stomach, causing him to purr in delight. His lips parted slightly as he began to relax. I licked that tiny fang of his, it was still very short. He let out a sigh at the sensation, and I only deepened our kiss ever more - his soft tongue was like a piece of melting marshmallow, and the noises he was making only made my desire boil impatiently. Ah, this was indeed a taste of purity! Ciel shivered in pleasure, his tiny body began to heat up despite the cold. He clung to my body for more contact, but I only broke away. Too much indulgence for a kitten is not good.

"Sebastian..." He looked at me with half-lidded eyes, how beautiful he was - a kitten dipped in the sin of pleasure, his fur glowing under silvery moonlight. My heart would be full tonight if he would tell me those three words - those three words that mark such purity as my own.

"You are much too young, my love." I smoothed out the hair on the back of his head.

He looked away and mumbled, "I am tired."

"Of course you are," I smirked.

"Are you going to make me walk or what?" He asked demandingly.

"Of course not, young master." I gently bite a tiny portion of his neck and carried him to the slightly opened window.

"I like riding on your back more." He stated.

"Of course you do." I replied wittily.

"Quit saying 'of course'!"

"Of- I mean, yes, young master." I chuckled softly, quite amused by his annoyance.

I wrapped the blanket tightly around him, "Good night; I am afraid I have other business to attend to tonight."

He yawned, "Where are you going?"

I ignored the question and kissed him on his nose. His eyes slowly closed, unable to resist the weight of fatigue.

"Sweet dreams, my love."

* * *

><p><strong>*"the poet" – I mean Robert Burns, who wrote the poem "To A Mouse". I used the title of this poem as the name of this chapter.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:I know I said I was gonna study, but today I just didn't feel like it, because tomorrow is the Dazzling Diamond Gala, which is basically a thing that our school pay for to let top 5% students to pick a teacher that they want to honor and have like a "fancy" dinner and stuff. I picked my Math coach, since he taught me so much and made it possible for us to win state last year as a team, and this year me beating my rival. Even he was like "You know what, let's just go home early, I am not going to make you practice today." So yep.**

**I did read a little Chemistry though, as not to make myself feel so guilty lol.**

**Again, please x10^(infinity) do review, I worked hard on this chapter. Like really hard. Because I was actually getting into Sebastian's psychology and stuff (and dude, he's like one of the hardest characters to interpret in the history of fiction). Please do tell me what you think.**

+Edit+

So like, I went to the Dazzling Diamond banquet yesterday, it was really cool, although I was really tired throughout the whole thing, I think I had fun. I know it's like a little creepy, but I think I have like a little crush on my teacher/coach. I know he's like way older than me and stuff, but I think that if we were the same age, it'd probably be perfect match lol (I told my best friend that, and he was like, "Aw… no, I am not laughing at you! It's so innocent!"). He was so nervous when he picked me up yesterday, it was really funny lol (and cute according to my friend). And then on the way home, he was like "I think we make a pretty good team. " I mistook it as in like the UIL Calculator team, so I was like "What? This year or next year?". But then he said, "No, I mean, you and I make a pretty good team. I think I am gonna miss you after you graduate." I just kinda laughed it off because I was never the shy girl whose gonna blush after such a comment/compliment.

So yeah, that's pretty much the whole summary of my "date" with my Physcis teacher/Math coach. (No, I am not serious.)

XD I don't know, but yesterday was special. I think I am used to talk about my day to random strangers on the internetz… OK fine, I am a love-struck high school girl who have a preference for smart nerdy guys. There, I said it.

Oh yes, talking about summary.

I'd like to change the summary of this fic every now and then, probably every time I update. I'd like y'all to come up with them, preferably witty and, or eye-catching. You guys can send them in through your reviews, I will pick the one I like and use it=] You can look at my current summary for this fic for an idea of what I mean when I say witty/eye-catching.

Idk, just feel like I should make this fic interactive with you guys.


	7. Comedy and Tragedy

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. It is the intellectual property of Toboso Yana

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian The Alley Cat<strong>

**-Chapter VII-**

**Comedy and Tragedy**

* * *

><p><strong>Wandering<strong> in the dark, every step I took was dragged out by the delusion that fogged my mind. I did not know where I was heading. A small scream deep in my skull was beating on my temple, making me want to just scream and make it stop. My body was burning with so much heat that I wondered why all the snow around me hadn't melted yet. The scream had turned into a pitiable plea — I wanted to keep my eyes open, but it was just too unbearable —

_"Micheal! Please!"_

I could see the man pleading in the dark, and I felt afraid — everything was dyed crimson by the man's blood — there were two huge wounds on his back, blood streaming... I wanted to reach out, I heard myself mutter the man's name, my voice faltering with fear, "_Gabriel..._"

Then darkness carried me into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><em>"He's the one."<em>

_"How laughable."_

_"Thought he was the best."_

_"Always patronizing everyone, that bastard, I knew-"_

The whispers became more distant, fading away into hisses. I felt as if I was being drowned, my skull felt like as if it was being cracked opened —

"Mr. Sebastian." A creepily cheery voice greeted me, the smell of burned wood enter my nostrils. "How are you feeling?" The purr gave me chills down my spine to the very tip of my tail. I jolted a bit, instincts told me that I should be running away, but my body refused to follow this command.

"Where am I?" I asked the generic question, well, what else could I have done?

"This is my humble abode," He explained; something about this cat reminded me of Grell, but the disturbance he was emanating was of a whole new level.

"Pray, do tell me how are you feeling?" The smile on the gray cat's face still unfading, I started to wonder if he was born this way. His eyes were hidden under his overgrown hair. I retreated away as he leaned in uncomfortably.

"I-I am feeling just fine, thanks for asking." Sitting up, I managed not to fall over, and I noticed that I had been sleeping in a coffin all along. "And sir, may I ask, who are you?"

"Ah, so curious you little sly thing." He seemed to be quite amused; I was still trying to figure out his intent. "This question, maybe you should ask yourself first." He turned away from the coffin, for a moment, I thought he was going to close the lid on me.

Jumping out of the eerily comfortable thing, I addressed the stranger once more, "Sir, at any rate, thank you for your hospitality. If it does not trouble you, can you please tell me the address of our location, so I can return to my district and put a stop to my intrusion?"

"Demons are so very sly with their sweet tongues." He said with the same eerie voice, I did not know whether it was intended to be an insult of not.

"Mr. Sebastian, don't be so hasty. Isn't there anything troubling you of late? I might know the answer to your questions, you know." He offered cheerily, but I still felt like I was being talked to like a mouse he was luring into his long black claws. Nonetheless, his question had drawn up ripples of curiosity from my mind. Cautiously, I went for a harmless trial.

"How did you know my name? Without us ever having met before?" He walked towards me slowly, swirling his long tail in a mysterious way.

"You are so forgetful my dear, we _have _met before," He purred with amusement, his claws scratching dangerously on the back of my head, I felt them slightly digging into my skull. "Next question?"

"What's your name then?" I still managed to ask with a smooth voice despite the disturbing things this fellow was doing around me.

"Under-" He abruptly drew me closer, one of his claws sharply lifting my chin up, "-taker."

Frozen in this awkward position with my new acquaintance, I opened my mouth carefully and spoke through my gritted teeth, least his claws would cut through my chin "Can you please let me go then, Mr. Undertaker?"

He retreated in a whirl of movements and was atop of one of his other coffins in the next second. I felt a surge of relief washing through my body.

"You are allowed to ask one more question only, my friend." His tail sweeping back and forth playfully behind him, "Use it wisely."

What should I ask? About Grell and his friend? Or, more interestingly —

"Am I a demon?" I did not know what made me ask that, but something told me that this stranger would know the answer.

"You can only tell for yourself; but there are ways to tell," He laid down on the coffin, looking down on me like a judge passing a verdict. "Demons always lie, do you always lie?"

"I don't think I do." I answered honestly.

"Do you love?"

The question made me pause.

"I don't know what love is." The words were rolling down my tongue on their own; I couldn't help but felt embarrassed that I was being so brutally honest with this stranger. He laughed maniacally at my answer; I suddenly felt the urge to add a few scratches on that grin, maybe more than a few.

Brushing off the tears from his hidden eyes, the lunatic spoke again, chuckling all the while, "That was such a good joke, haven't heard one for quite a while!"

I decided that I was done with this nonsense. I marched right up the stairs that led to the speck of sunlight from above; I realized then that I'd been in a basement all along.

"Don't forget to come back and visit; and pray, do come up with more good jokes to tell when you do!" The maniac kept rolling on the floor; I took one last glace at this eerie place — cobwebs coated every single inch of this spine-chilling place, I couldn't wait to get the hell out.

"Poor demon doesn't know what love is! Ha!" I could still hear him laughing when the trap door banged shut behind me. Bright sunlight entered my pupils, and I felt them contracting violently at the sudden change. The moment I opened my eyes again, I found myself in an unfamiliar street, but the smell in the air was not unfamiliar.

I was in Argos' territories.

Why would the Undertaker live in such a dangerous place as this? Well, crazy cats do crazy things, I really couldn't care less.

"Looka there." A crisp voice called.

I was only out less than a minute, and I was already exposed? I began to think that being a black cat actually brings bad luck upon oneself. Around the corner, I could clearly see the shadow emerging. It was clearly not Argos, nor anyone that I knew of. Alerted, I immediately sought the advantage of higher ground. However, the highest I could get was on top of a dumpster nearby.

"Indeed, I am quite disappointed. I thought you'd be a little braver than this — worthier of _my _caliber." The Doberman said, still walking in his leisure pace, as if to show me that he wasn't in any sort of worry that I should escape.

Frankly, I did not intend to either.

His slick black fur shined brightly under the sun, rippling muscles covered every inch of the large build — an image of perfection. The Doberman's bloodshot eyes scanned me idly as I did him. In a swirl of movements, I found him dangerously close to me. His supernatural speed took me off guard; in my mind, I was still trying to figure out whether this was reality or not.

His bone-crunching jaws snapped in front of me in a split second, my skull was only inches away from being crushed. The growl in his throat was spine-chilling. I had not expected him to suddenly attack like this, he was moving in lightning-

Again, he charged. Adrenaline caused my claws to extend sharply. I tried to scratch him in the eye, but he dodged quickly; instinct took over, and I took advantage of this blind spot to stab into his ribs, but my claws only ended up in his shoulder. The Doberman winced in annoyance; guess I am worthy of his caliber after all. But his head suddenly turned back, a smirking grin showing his long sharp teeth, I tried to move back, but it was too late, his skull bumped hard into my chest. I tried to flip back into landing position, but only ended up landing half on my feet.

"Not bad."

I did not taunt, his presence somehow reminded me of someone I used to know, someone I couldn't remember...

"I never heard of you before, are you the new head? What happened to Argos?"

"Hmph," he scoffed disdainfully, "Do not compare me with that third-class," Arrogance shined in those red eyes, "Cats are so forgetful, always taking their eyes off of their goals."

"As far as I know," I replied with wit, "Canines are the mindless ones that are always easily distracted; a simple chew toy can occupy your tiny brains all day."

The jet black Doberman growled at the comment, "Felines are despicable, with no honor, whatsoever. Michaelis, you are biting the hand that feeds you, you know that?"

"Mindless creatures are mindless; loyalty is just the pretty-sounding word for the brainless." A few nerves popped up on his temple, he would snap at any moment now. I braced myself for another assault.

However, he only grinned at me, "Let's make things _more _interesting." He bit down on his own paw, blood immediately started dripping on the ground. He pressed it hard on the wet concrete and muttered something indiscernible.

Shadows emerged around the corner, springing up from the ground. The concrete turning into what seemed to be some sort of dark liquid that shined crimson under the sun. I blinked my eyes; I almost couldn't believe what was happening. But registering the situation, this seemed to be some sort of summon, and this dog, whoever he was, could not possibly be a normal one.

The dark blobs now formed into the shape of Doberman, but they still retained the blinding shine that liquid has — their shape seemed to be bound together by the curse, or whatever it was, that the original had used.

"By the name of Cerberus," The Doberman said, staring at me intently with what seemed to be victory in his eyes, "I command thee." The blobs suddenly came to life, each bowing to the one named Cerberus, they then quickly turned to me — their eyes were empty, there was no soul within. That was the only thing that I had time to observe about these strange creatures. They had started to charge at me, and I was too busy fending them off to notice what Cerberus was doing. I began to feel overwhelmed by their numbers. I needed to find their weakness.

I tried scratching them, but they did not flinch; the surface of their skin only rippled like water, and quickly went back to its original shape. When I ripped one of them wide open, the shape only exploded like water, covering my entire body in what seemed to be blood. I could smell the copper scent, it made me felt hot and dizzy, and it became increasingly hard for me to focus. I gritted my teeth in impatience — I was not yet panicking, but let's say ditching the fight would be a good option now. However, the monsters were persistent; they surrounded me in all directions. Two of them charged at me at the same time, and I found them having extremely good coordination — it was as if they were one entity. While I mostly relied on how incorporated Argos' gang is in the past, I did not know how to fend off so many dogs that were working so well together.

Suddenly, I felt something bite my tail, when I was about to turn around to free myself of the grip, one of them bit down on my left shoulder blade mercilessly, causing me to almost cry out in pain. The dog did not let go, its fangs only sank deeper into the wound. The two of them held me steadily with their jaws as the others started to inch towards me. Painfully, I plunged my right paw quickly into the head of the one that was still biting down on my shoulder. The liquid felt hot, almost boiling. I kept moving my paw inside of its head, and I felt the grip of its jaws loosen. Using all my strength, I used my entire body to tackle it; we both fell, and I found myself lying on the cold concrete panting, covered in even more blood. Hopelessness began to sink in as I lay still on the ground, trying to cope with the pain from my left shoulder — I didn't even know if it was still there anymore.

"Sebas-chan!" Through a gap between the mindless creatures that surrounds me, I spotted a blur of long red hair. It was one of the few times that I felt relieved seeing this cat. "I am here to rescue you, my Romeo!"

He landed right beside me when the dogs retreated to forming a circle around us. I sought the Doberman that had caused all this, he was staring at something on top of us — it was the silver-tabby, standing straight up, looking down at the mess below him with irritation.

"How troublesome, this isn't in the job description; but because of people like you, I have to work overtime now." He complained half-heartedly to himself.

I turned to look at Cerberus again, his narrowed eyes glaring back at William with an equal magnitude of annoyance. "Do not interfere." He breathed.

"I believe you, sir, are the one interrupting the trial." The silver tabby addressed him calmly. I could barely believe it.

"I am just doing my job." The Doberman replied with defeat, but still keeping his contemptuous attitude, in a sense that he knew he was being overruled. I couldn't help but wonder who William actually was, to be able to make this (if he actually was one) dog to actually sound defeated.

"So am I; and I believe our party has the higher authority here." He declared as a matter of factly, showing no signs of fear.

The Doberman snorted impatiently. "Then don't let your target run loose like that, kitties." The blobs around me dissolved back into the ground, not even a trace of the crimson liquid remained. Cerberus turned to look at me, "Don't be disappointed, I am sure we will meet again." The last part of the sentence was a whisper, as the speaker evaporated in thin air.

Beside me, Grell started whining, "Bloody hellhounds! I hate them! Last time I went there, they almost bit off my leg!"

"Agent Grell Sutcliff, our job is done; don't keep dawdling."

"Wait," I called out to the silver tabby, "What is going on?" As much as I hated to admit, I really needed an explanation.

"You see, Sebas-chan, you-"

"Grell, don't you dare!"

"But, Will, he's-"

"That's not our job. I'll give you appropriate punishment if you violate-"

"Yes, yes, fine, fine! Always ruining my fun!" Grell turned to me, attempting to kiss my cheek, but I quickly dodged. "You know you look so _very _sexy when your fur is dripping crimson blood like this," he licked his lips disturbingly, giving me goose bumps. "Until then, Sebas-chan!"

I looked up again, but William was already gone, when I tried to look for Grell again, he too, was nowhere to be seen.

It seemed like the more I found out, the more questions there were. I stood up on all fours; I was ready to go home, but when I started walking, my left shoulder began to feel like it was being burned by acid. I winced painfully; luckily, there was no one around to see me in such an embarrassing state.

The blood on my fur was still dripping, continuously reminding me of the surreal scenes that just happened minutes ago. It was real, it wasn't a hallucination. The crimson blood that was stuck to my body was the proof.

Bearing the pain, I licked my lips, and the bitter taste of the blood entered my mouth. It was the worst thing I had ever tasted. It was empty; there was nothing within...

The way the blood was starting to crystallise on my coat confined my movements. The freezing weather of London was still very unforgiving. But at least it wouldn't make a trail of blood that'd be traceable as I get back home. I found it almost ridiculous that I was thinking of my dear Ciel again. What would he say when he sees me in this state? That is, if I could get home safely. The wind blew, and I quickened my painful steps. This trip would be a long one, especially with just three legs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please do tell me what you think of Cerberus or Cerby, as my beta reader, Laura, so affectionately calls him. (lol)**


End file.
